


Prudence and Determination

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Andy Trudeau is a Whitelighter, Episode: s05e12 Centennial Charmed, F/M, Gen, Prue Halliwell Lives, Prue Halliwell is Resurrected, References to Charmed Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: What if Prue had been resurrected by the Angel of Destiny?
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell & Piper Halliwell & Prue Halliwell & Paige Matthews, Prue Halliwell/Andy Trudeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckyfiftytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyfiftytwo/gifts).



> This is a gift for luckyfiftytwo! 
> 
> Not for any particular reason or anything, just because they write awesome fics and have cool headcanons. If you haven’t you should check out their fics: Charmed Generations, A Guide to Saving The World for Those Born from Great Evil, & Legacies Lost! 
> 
> I play fast and loose with what’s from the comics because I have never read them. Anything you might recognize is from the wiki! And I have only been to Salem once and wrote this without a map so I apologize for any inaccuracies! 
> 
> The names of the girls was inspired by luckyfiftytwo’s (phoebehalliwell on Tumblr) post: https://phoebehalliwell.tumblr.com/post/630353177713278976/if-prue-had-lived-what-do-you-think-her-kids

The morning of the January nineteenth was crisp and frosty like an icicle, promising to be blistery at best. Despite this, the streets of Salem looked like something out of a movie set; the people who walked them were a mix of magical and mundane, modern and morbid. Even though it was cold, Salem proper was no shrinking violet when it came to celebrating its witchy heritage.

A young woman with dyed blonde hair, in a short bob cut, and green eyes weaved in and out of a crowd that was gathered on Essex St. It seemed not even could deter tourists. A small smile crept to her face upon seeing the larger than life individuals that dotted the street, enticing tourists for photos.

Various “magical” stories lined the street each with their own claim to magical fame.

“Hey Patience.” The young woman looked up upon hearing her name to see a friend of hers, one of the many “witchy” shop owners on Essex. “Decided to put the camera down and pay a visit to your best friend, did you?”

“Really Sarah?” Patience exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

Ever since Patience had come to Salem, she’d been able pick up the one thing she’d always wanted to pursue: photography. Because of this, she managed to secure a spot at the Salem Gazette. And it paid handsomely, which was how she found herself a nice house on Essex, down the street from the shops.

“What?” She smirked as she hugged Sarah, “Can’t I just take a stroll down the street and visit my friend?”

“Knowing you?” Sarah shook her head causing her curly brown hair to dance across the frigid air. “I’d say not. Why don’t you come in for a spell?”

Patience couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s choice of words. All the witch shops on this street leaned in heavily to the spooky motifbut none of them were quite like Sarah’s. Her shop, Black Magic, was probably the only store on the street that was run by an actual witch.

Patience had onlyfound this out because Sarah caught her astral projecting… in her _sleep_.

After leaving her old life behind due to a near-death experience, Patience had sworn off magic. She vowed never to practice again. However, magic had not sworn off her. Enter Sarah, Patience’s last tether to magic and a fellow practicing wiccan.

“Thanks.” Patience nodded, shivering a little as she walked through the threshold of the shop. 

Out of the concern of her eye, Patience saw a young woman leaning against the counter. She was playing with some of the flowers in a pot beside her, manipulating the flower’s bloom with a lazy flick of her hand. She blew a few strands of curly hair out of her face as she did to.   
  


She was so focused that didn’t react as the door to the back of the shop opened with a wave of Sarah’s hand. 

“Hi Temperance.” Patience waved to the young woman behind the counter.

He girl looked up at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Patience.

“Back so soon Patty?” She said as she looked at the pot broth a frown, “I haven’t finished trying to figure out how to control the bloom—“

“It’s fine Tempy,” Patience waved off her concern. “it’s just a social call.”

“Sure it is,” Temperance joked, “I’ll hold down the fort for you guys. Keep all the rowdy tourists from blowing up the place.

If Patience hadn’t turned away, Temperance would have caught the frown on her face at the mention of stuff ‘blowing up’. Fortunately or not, Sarah did and she ushered her friend into her back room, closing the door with a wave of her hand.

“Am I ever going to get to hear about that life of yours?” Sarah said as she handed Patience a cup of tea.

She shrugged off her jacket to reveal a magically changing and moving sleeve tattoo on her right arm. It currently was prominently sporting a witches knot and other subtle motifs that made Patience think of her family. Some wings here, a halo there, and a tree taking root with the San Francisco bridge in the background. 

“I don’t—“ Patience began but Sarah politely cut her off.

“Prudence, don’t think I didn’t see you flinch when Tempy talked about stuff blowing up.”

Patience — or rather — _Prudence_ looked up at the sound of her real name. Fear coursed through her until she remembered that she had, in fact, told Sarah that her name was Prudence not Patience. After the woman caught her astral projecting in her sleep, it only seemed fair. Especially because after that she and Prue’s boyfriend had to try and wake her.

She’d learned the only name Patience would respond was Prudence… and put two and two together shortly thereafter. 

Prue let out a long sigh as she settled into the velvet couch she’d deposited herself into. Sarah’s office reminded her a lot of home, of Halliwell manor. From the couch she now sat on the the molding on the walls. It was equally comforting and suffocating for her to look at.

“I—I—“ Prue frowned into her tea as she placed it on the table in front of her, “I almost died. A demon tried to kill me, blasted me though a wall in my house.”

“Oh my god.” Sarah gasped grabbing Prue’s hands, “Oh Prue. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Prue replied swallowing thickly. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Demons going after a witch is no matter to take lightly.” Sarah frowned sympathetically.

“Well… that was two years ago now,” Prue said as she snaked her hands away from Sarah’s grasp. “and I haven’t practiced magic since.”

“You haven’t used magic because a demon tried to kill you?” She quipped, “That hardly seems right. Wouldn’t you want to go after them with everything you have?”

In her mind’s eye Prue could see Shax throwing an aerokinetic blast at her, sending her crashing straight through a wall. She could head her sister’s cries as The Source’s Assassin did the same to her. She’d been powerless to do anything, even with her magic, to save Piper.

When Shax disappeared, Leo had come in and healed her sister first and then tried to heal her. She knew she shouldn’t have blamed him for healing Piper first, they were married for God’s sake! But she couldn’t help but feel jealous…but that wasn’t the right word. She didn’t know what she felt…resentment maybe?

Leo was their Whitelighter, he shouldn’t have been showing favorites.

“Prue?” Sarah asked her worriedly, “Are you ok?”

Prue stood abruptly as she came to her senses. 

“I’ve got to go.” She said as she moved towards the door.

As badly as she wanted to wave it open, Prue couldn’t bring herself to do it. Every time she tried to do magic she felt like she had when Shax had thrown her through the wall. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, her throat constricted painfully and her hands shook like the dickens.

“Prue don’t shut me out—“ Sarah pleaded with her as she wretched open the door.

“Oh Patience your leaving so soon?” Temperance called out to her as she walked out.

Prue was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn’t hear her. The bell atop the storefront door jingled behind Prue as she hurried out the shop. Before Shax she would never have been able to realize her dreams or even live till she was 40. She knew if she continued to practice magic that she would have ended up dead… and she did.

Prudence Halliwell was dead — she did die that day in the manor. Patience Bowen, the mortal photojournalist, arose from her ashes a year later. When one door closes, another opens. Prue closed the door on magic when she died and hadn’t looked back since.

“Patience stop!” Sarah called after her, “Please.” 

What was the saying? Patience had left the building? Well because she had, literally and figuratively. People were laughing and talking around her, without a care in the world. Yet, all Prue could see on their faces was Shax with his pale grey skin and the—

“Prue.” The woman in question could hear her name being called, “Pruedence.“

Prue stopped in her tracks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone beckoning her from a nearby alleyway. Relief spread through the oldest Halliwell sister when she realized who it was.

“Andy?” Prue asked ask aloud as she ducked into a alleyway, “Is that you?” 

“Yeah.” He replied a with a frown, “Are you ok? I saw you running out of Sarah’s place.”

Prue shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“I—I— All I could see was Shax.” Prue let our a shaky breath. “ And I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I just needed to get air… so I ran. I’m such an awful friend.”

“Shush.” Andy soothed as he pulled Prue into a hug. “It’s ok. Your ok, Prue. The Source has been vanquished and so has Shax.” 

“But at what cost?” Prue cried pounding her hands against her husband’s chest, “We _died_ Andy. You become a whitelighter and I went to Great Beyond before The Angel of Destiny pulled me back. How is any of this _ok_?”

Andy didn’t know how to respond to that, because honestly, they were all valid points. However, being a whitelighter, he always looked on the bright side of things…now. Yes he did die, but he became a _whitelighter_ , a being capable of protecting his wife and the the world from evil. And Prue died but the Angel of Destiny _brought her back_.

“It’s not.” He relented as he looked at her with a smile, “But it’s given us a second chance.”

Prue couldn’t help but smile too.

“I’m glad for that.” Prue replied as she let out a sigh, “Can you take us home?”

“With pleasure.” Andy smirked and in a beam of white light they disappeared.

While all this was happening, Paige had no idea where she’d orbed to. When she sneezed it sent a shockwave through her body that would have been enough to knock a normal person on their feet. Instead it orbed her somewhere unfamiliar.

Wherever she was it most certainly _not_ the manor.

“Oh, major sneeze.” She rubbed her nose as she looked around, “Where am I?”

It looked like something out of those magic movies like Practical Magic or The Witches of Eastwick. There were pictures all over the walls and camera equipment on the table in front of her. In a way, is almost reminded her of the manor, the homeliness of it.

“Who are you?”

Paige whipped around and froze when she saw who it was that talked to her.

“Your dead.” She gasped.

The woman in front of her should be dead — that’s what Piper and Phoebe told her. They’d had a _freaking_ funeral, which is where she met her sisters. And yet, Prudence Victoria Halliwell was standing in front of her, very much alive.

“Who are you?” Prue exclaimed, tightening her grip on Andy. “And how did you get in my house.”

“She’s a whitelighter.” Andy said narrowing his eyes at her in confusion, “But I’ve never seen one who’s powers worked like that.”

“I’m Paige.” The youngest Halliwell said as she stuck out her hand, “And your Prue… I’m kinda your younger sister.”

Prue didn’t seem the least bit convinced. However, Andy was the one to be the voice of reason. There was no way a demon would be able to do what Paige had done.

“I think we should hear her out.” He whispered to Prue, “She knew who you were right away.”

“She could be a demon.” Prue hissed unconvinced.

“I can hear you.” Paige frowned and then sighed, “I don’t know why I’m even here. I tried to vanquish Cole but it didn’t go as planned because he blasted me away before I could. I then ended up in the ocean, which caused me to get sick.”

“Wait—“ Prue’s head snapped up at the mention of Cole, “You tried to vanquish my little sister’s boyfriend?”

Paige nodded. “Well ex-husband now…”

Prue’s eyebrows shot to her hairline at that.

“Long story short he was possessed by the source and tried to use his and Phoebe’s unborn child as a vessel for it. Luckily for us, we vanquished him, the source, _and_ managed to save Phoebe’s child.”

“Little Pj.” Prue smiled softly at mention of her namesake, “But how did he come back?”

“Wait, how do you know about Pj?” Paige said narrowing her eyes at Prue and Andy.

“I’m a Whitelighter.” He explained, “My latest charge is from Palo Alto so I’ve been keeping tabs on you guys.”

“Oh,” Paige frowned at the obvious invasion of her privacy, “but if you guys are alive how come Phoebe and Piper don’t think you are? And how am I able to access the Power of Three?”

“I haven’t used magic since I nearly died.” Prue explained with a grimace, “I know I can I just…”

“I understand,” Paige nodded sympathetically, “magic can be kinda scary—“

“It’s not just scary, got me _killed_.” Prue snapped, her voice shaking. “Do you think this is a game? Is this fun to you?”

That seemed to piss Paige off.

“I’m just trying to be nice!” She hissed.

“There are rules, consequences for our actions.” Prue growled. “And I paid the price with my _life_.”

“You don’t have to treat me like I’m a child,” Paige snapped, “I get enough of that from Piper and Phoebe.”

Prue narrowed her eyes at the witchlighter.

“Why are you even here?” She retorted.

“I told you, I don’t know!” Paige snapped, “But it doesn’t matter. Because when I get back I have no idea how I’m going to vanquish Cole if I can’t get close to him.”

“Maybe the Elders decided it was finally time you got to meet your youngest sister.” Andy hedged which caused Prue and Paige to both glare at him. “I’m serious, maybe Prue can help you with your problem.”

“Why would I help her.” Prue snapped, “I didn’t didnt get brought back from the dead to go back to magic.”

“You’re sisters and your niece are in danger.” Paige snapped, “But I guess family isn’t everything to you anymore.”

That seemed to strike a chord with Prue who looked like she’d been slapped. Paige couldn’t help but smirk at that. Andy gave her a quiet head nod, it would seem Paige would be the one to convince Prue to think fo her family. He’d been trying to get her to go back since they’d found each other but Prue was as she always had been, impossibly stubborn.

“Ok.” Prue relented with a sigh, “I’ll help you. But you had better not tell Piper or Phoebe about this. They’re better off not knowing I’m alive.”

Paige knew Prue didn’t know how wrong. That being said she knew it would be best to let that go for now. Maybe after they figured out her problem she’d think of it differently.

“Thank you.” Paige replied, choosing her words carefully. “Do you have anywhere that I can set up a caldron.”

Prue moved to speak but Andy best her to the punch.

“I think I know someone who can help.” He smiled knowingly at Prue who shook her head, “You want to show her around?”

Prue seemed rather reluctant, however, the sound of crying pulled her out of her funk.

“I guess you can meet your nieces,” She said as she moved out of the room, “follow me.”

“You two had kids?” Paige gasped as she followed Prue out of what she could only assume was her foyer.

They walked up a rather grand looking staircase and down the hallway a bit before walked through a door. Paige was lead into what looked like a nursery with three identical cribs and what looked like a cloud motif on the walls. Each with its own cute little name tag on it that looked like like a cloud.

“Patricia Diana is the one on the right, Penelope Grace is in the middle, and this is Phillipa Allison.” Prue smiled as she picked up the child from the club on the far end. “She is by far the loudest of her siblings."

“You guys had kids?” Paige breathed in shock, “I mean — Piper and Phoebe told me you guys were like in love but like—“

“They weren’t planned if that’s what you’re asking,” Prue said as she kissed her daughter’s forehead, rocking her in her arms. “but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love my girls and I want them to be safe.”

“Once we defeat Cole they _will_ be safe,” Paige insisted as she cooed at her newly discovered niece, “not to mention they’re the children of a charmed one—“

“That’s why I don’t practice magic,” Prue frowned as she settled her daughter back in her crib, “Andy’s whitelighter status is beacon enough. I — I just want my life to go back to normal.”

“What happens when they start developing their powers?” Paige quipped seriously.

“I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Prue replied tartly as Andy appeared in the doorway, “What did she say?”

“Sarah said she’d help but you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” Andy said, paraphrasing her words, “How are they?”

“Good,” Prue smiled at him, “Pippa was just fussy is all.” 

“I can get our neighbor Daisy to watch them,” Andy said as he moved to kiss Prue on the forehead, “she’s always cooing over them. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Prue laughed at that.

“Where are we going?” Paige frowned bringing the duo back to reality.

“My friend owns a shop down the street,” Prue said as they left the room, “she can help us with your potion.”

“Good,” Paige agreed, “the quicker we vanquish Cole the better.” 

Prue couldn’t argue with that logic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance gawked at Prue, looking at her as if she were seeing her for the first time. Sarah simply shook her head and sighed. Of all the things Prue could have told her, she’d only been half-expecting this.

“You’re one of the Charmed Ones, _the_ Charmed Ones?” She gushed, “Oh my god! That’s so cool.” 

“This was your back up?” Paige was underwhelmed as she shot Andy a look, “A novice witch and the owner of a fake magic shop?”

“Hey,” Temperance glared at Paige, “I might be a novice but Sarah is the strongest witch in New England.”

“I can see why you called, Andy.” Sarah said as she locked the door behind her. “Patience… or should I say Prudence, I’m glad your ok. And I see you brought a friend.”

“Sarah,” Prue frowned, “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that earlier or how terribly I’ve been acting—“

“From what you’ve told me your past is quite a mess.”

Prue nodded.

“You don’t know the half of it.” She agreed with a small smile, which was more of a grimace.

Sarah looked between Prue and Paige, “So who’s your friend? The one with the potion problem?”

“I’m Paige, her half-sister.” She held out her hand to Sarah, “Though she and I hadn’t actually met until now.”

“That’s quite…complicated.” Sarah agreed as took Paige’s hand before she turned to Prue with a small smile. “So what can I do for the Charmed Ones?”

“I—“ Paige began, “—er— _we_ need help with a potion to vanquish a demon.”

Sarah simply blinked in surprised. 

“No offense.” She began as she looked around her shop, “But why do the Charmed Ones need help with a simple demon vanquishing potion?”

“He isn’t a simple demon.” Both Halliwell sister’s began seriously.

“He was a originally sent to kill us but then fell in love with my little sister.” Prue continued, “After what happened to me he… he became host for the source.”

Sarah gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“They thought they vanquished him,” Andy piped up, “but he recently returned from the demonic wasteland.”

“Wow.” Temperance pipped up, “That’s hardcore.”

“No it’s not.” Paige snapped, “He’s insane because of his powers and will stop at nothing to get our sister back.”

“Right… so I know guys said you were sisters and all,” Temperance said, studying them. “but no offense, I don’t quite see the resemblance.”

Paige rolled her eyes.

“Right,” She sighed, “you want the cliff notes version?”

Everyone nodded, Andy and Prue included. They were quite intrigued to hear this. Prue was still trying to wrap her head around how she had a younger sister she didn’t know about.

“Our mom had an affair with her Whitelighter Sam, but because of the whole witch-Whitelighter rule thing, they had to give me up at birth.” Paige explained, “But when the Elders realized they needed me to remake the Charmed Ones, they tossed out that stupid rule. Which as far as I'm concerned, paved the way for our sister Piper and her husband Leo to be able to keep their baby.”

Prue’s face softened at that. 

“I’m glad,” She smiled at Paige, “that they were able to.” 

Paige nodded.

“Me too,” She grinned, “Pj needs company. Being the only kid in the house can be lonely.”

“Andy told me that Phoebe had a daughter, named after me.” Prue replied softly, “When is Piper’s daughter due?”

“Soon.” Paige said, “Which is why we need to vanquish Cole before he can cause more harm to our family.”

Temperance nodded.

“This Cole of yours must have amassed a lot of power to be able to come back from the demonic wasteland.” Sarah reasoned. “But if we vanquish him then he should be totally gone, soul and all.”

“Right, except for I can’t get close enough to vanquish him.” Paige frowned, “It’s as if he's become invincible.”

“But that shouldn’t be possible,” Temperance said as Sarah grabbed a book off a nearby shelf. “especially for a half-demon.”

“He was technically human when we killed him.” Paige explained, “A human possessed by the source.”

“Maybe that’s why he was able to come back?” Sarah reasoned, “What if he became more powerful because of the source? Maybe when it possessed him and he died he became a full demon?”

“Maybe.” Andy nodded, “That would explain how he was able to survive being vanquished the first time as a half-human.” 

Sarah turned to Paige. “Do youhave the recipe?”

“I do,” She replied as she tapped her head, “up here. My first one got ruined when I took that little dip. You got something I can write it down on?” 

“Yup.” Temperance said as she grabbed some receipt paper and pencil off the till, “This work?”

“Yeah.” Paige started scribbling down the ingredients. “Do you have all theses?”

She handed the list to Sarah who nodded. 

“I do.” The witch replied as she moved to walk to the back of her store, “Follow me.”

“Wait—“ Paige said as Temperance moved to follow Sarah, “The potion needs a piece of his flesh to work.” 

“Alright then.” Sarah said as she levitated a knife into Prue’s hand. “Go get hunting. Meet us back here when you have what we need.”

Prue watched helplessly as Sarah, Temperance, and Andy walked to the back store. She hadn’t used magic in over a year. How was she going to get a piece of Cole’s skin?

“Alright I guess we should orb there.” Paige said before she noticed the terror on Prue’s face, “Prue, are you ok?”

Prue stared down at the knife in her hands. She didn’t have Piper’s ability to freeze things, nor Phoebe’s martial arts skills. She couldn’t even astral project right anymore!

“Do I look ok?” She snapped and sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“A lot?” Paige smiled ruefully.

“Yeah,” The eldest Halliwell nodded, “ever since I was resurrected I’ve just been feeling like a washed-out witch. One who will never get her own ‘happily ever after’.” 

Prue sniffed and Paige placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up to see Paige smiling at which caused Prue to herself to smile. Paige barely knew her and yet she was comforting her.

Maybe they really _were_ sisters.

“That’s because you’ve been by yourself.” Paige pressed gently, unsure if Prue would react well to her attempt at a pep talk, “From what Piper and Phoebe told me, you werealways at your very best when you were with them.“

“Yes but—“ Prue tried to protest but Paige cut her off. 

“And come what may, you know that deep down, your family loves you dearly. They will always need you Prue.” She continued undeterred, “So what do you say? Let’s make the Power of Three the Power of _Four_.”

“But that’s not possible.” Prue protested weakly.

“It’s already happened. You being alive is proof of that.” Paige reasoned grabbing Prue’s hands, “So you’re gonna have to deal with it.”

Prue looked from her hand to Paige and smiled, squeezing her hand gently. As much as she hated to admit, Paige was right. She would always do what was best for her family, because they made her better.

“Alright.” Prue relented causing Paige to cheer, “Though I should warn you that the most magic I’ve done in the last year was astral projecting, in my _sleep_.”

That gave Paige an idea.

“Did you say astral projecting?” She smirked.

“Yes.” Prue frowned, “Why?”

“I think I might just have a way for us to get out of this unscathed.” Paige replied confidently.

Prue did not like the look on Paige’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

“Explain to me again how this is going to work?” Prue asked a little worriedly.

Paige was perched on Prue’s bed, sitting beside her. Prue herself was lying flat on her back.

“Your gonna astral project into Cole’s room and distract him while I go for the flesh.”

“And you’re sure this is going to work?” Prue fretted, “I haven’t exactly been consciously practicing in a year.”

“Yes,” Paige replied confidently, “I have the upmost confidence in you.”

Prue actually smiled at that.

“Me too.” Andy squeezed Prue’s hand from her other side. “I know you can do this Prue.” 

“Ok.” Prue sighed, “I’m ready.”

“Just think of going to Cole.” Paige instructed her, “Let your mind wander and you’ll be wherever he is.”

As Prue’s mind began to wander she found herself in Cole’s penthouse. Though she had never seen it, she was able to successfully project herself there. Prue silently congratulated herself. She was glad to see that her powers hadn’t diminished in the last year from disuse, or from her being dead for a year too.

“Prue?” Cole gasped causing her to spin around, “Have you come back to haunt me? Torment me for all the things I’ve done to your sister.”

“Yes.” Prue replied automatically.

Cole smirked sinisterly.

“Good.” He said as he turned towards her, “Because I will stop at nothing to make Phoebe take me back. You can’t stop me.”

Cole shot a bot of lightening at Prue but she astral projected behind him.

“Hey, over here.” She taunted him.

Cole screamed as he shot five more times at Prue’s astral self. Astral Prue then disappeared and reappeared somewhere else.

“Hey, freak, I'm over here now.”

Cole shot at astral Prue another four times.

“What are you doing here?” He cried, “Why now?”

“I’m here to save my sister.” Prue snapped.

She used her telekinetic powers to send him flying backward with a blast.

“Now!”

Paige orbed in holding the knife.

“You.” Cole hissed.

“Miss me?” Paige taunted before she quickly launched herself at him.

In one swift motion, Paige sliced a piece of flesh off his hand causing Cole to yell in pain. Paige moved back and Prue projected herself beside her.

“Let’s get outta here.” Paige yelled.

Paige orbed out with Prue close behind her as she astrally projected herself back into her body. She gasped, sitting up suddenly in the bed. Andy and Paige we’re leaning over her with identical looks of concern.

“Prue you made it!” Paige cheered pulling the eldest Halliwell into a bone-crushing hug. 

When Paige realized what she was doing she released Prue and laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry I just—“

“No.” Prue smiled at her, “I’m glad it worked and that were all ok.”

“Me too.” Paige said as she stood, “Now that we’ve got the flesh we can get this party started.”

“You go,” Andy said as he helped Prue to her feet, “I’ll watch the girls.”

“Ok,” Prue said as Paige took her hand, “just stay safe ok? I love you.”

“I love you too.

Together the two of them orbed to Sarah’s.

“It’s about time you two got back.” Sarah said without looking up from the cauldron in front of her, “You got the flesh.”

“Yup.” Paige said, holding it up for emphasis. 

“Ew.” Temperance grimaced, “Gross.”

“Did you add the toadflax?” Paige asked as Temperance handed her some toadflax. “Thank you. And we need a dash of cardamom, a pinch of carrot seeds... Oh! And mandrake root.”

Wordlessly, Temperance gathered the ingredients and placed them in her cauldron.

“I'm impressed, you really know this stuff.” Prue remarked proudly.   


“Of course I do,” Temperance beamed as Sarah put an arm around her shoulder, “I learned from the best.” 

Sarah squeezed her shoulder fondly. 

“You too Paige,” Prue inclined her head towards her. “It took me months to be able to memories potions like that.” 

She laughed a little before smiling fondly, “I had to great witches to learn from.” 

If Paige hadn’t turned back towards the cauldron she would have caught Prue’s frown at the mention of her — _their_ — sisters.

“Alright, now all we need is to... stand back.” She instructed and everyone took a step backward.

Paige threw the flesh in the cauldron and the potion exploded. 

“Is that it?” Temperance frowned, “Is it ready?”

“Ready as it'll ever be.” She confirmed, “Can't guarantee it'll work though.”

“You’re only gonna get once chance at it.” Sarah narrowed her eyes at the cauldron, “There’s only enough in here for batch.”

“Cole has to know why you needed his flesh.” Prue frowned, “He'll be waiting.”

“What about your sister?” Sarah asked seriously, “Shouldn’t you let her know about this?”

“No.” Paige frowned as she bottled the potion, “I’m doing this so he can't hurt her.”

She turned to Prue.

“Ready, sis?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Prue smiled.

She turned to Sarah and Temperance.

“I’m guessing this is goodbye?” Sarah asked knowingly, smiling sadly.

“I’m afraid so.” Prue frowned, “At least for now. I have to save my sisters. They’re the only family I have left.”

Sarah nodded.

“I’d do anything for my sister and my little nephews.” She smiled, “I get it.”

“You’ll at least write right?” Temperance asked sniffling, “And call every once in a while? This infamous Charmed One isn’t going to forget about us little guys right?”

“Of course not.” Prue said as she tearfully embraced her friends, “You two are the closest thing I’ve had to family in the last year. I could never forget about you.”

“Good.” Sarah playfully punched Prue in the shoulder, “Now go kill that demon of yours and go see your sisters. And call us when everything dies down.” 

“I will.” Prue nodded as Paige took her hand.

“You ready?” She asked and Prue nodded.

She was ready to see her sisters again.

In a shimmer of white and blue, they were gone. Phoebe and Paige reappeared in the middle of Cole’s penthouse. It was eerily quite which did not put either sister at ease.

“Where’s Cole?” Prue asked worriedly.

“Right here.” Cole said causing the two of them to spin around towards the balcony. 

He threw an energy ball cross the room at them, causing the duo to crumple to the floor.

“Did you really think I was going to let you vanquish me twice Paige?” Cole snapped, “I’m going to make you regret ever coming here.”

Cole flicked his finger causing the the potion to fly across the room and into his hand.

“I don’t know how your alive Prue.” He snapped, “But if it’s any consolation, I know exactly where I’m going to bury you. Right next to yourself.”

“That’s what you think.” She snapped.

Cole turned around in surprise to see an astral projection of Prue.

“Potion.” She said and the potion flew to her physically outstretched hand as her astral form vanished, “Goodbye Cole.”

Prue threw the potion at Cole causing him to be vanquished in an explosion of flames.

“I do hate long goodbyes.” Paige joked as she high-fived Prue. “That was amazing!”

“It was, wasn't it?” Prue smiled. “I guess that only leaves one last thing.”

“Time to go home.” Paige frowned sadly as she offered Prue her hand, “Are you ready?”

Prue took Paige’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Prue nodded, tearfully. “Let’s go home.” 

“Actually.” Paige smiled, “I think I’ve got a better idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked into the ruins of Cole’s apartment. It was is dark and empty, much to Phoebe and Piper’s surprise. Piper saw the scorch marks on the carpet but couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. Paige on the other hand tried not to vibrate with excitement knowing what was to come.

“Cole?” Phoebe called out.

“I'm telling you, he's gone for good.” Paige insisted gently.

“Yeah, that's what we thought last time.” She shot back, unconvinced. 

“And the time before that.” Piper added with a frown.

“This time is different.” Paige was unrelenting, “He straddled two worlds with the powers he amassed but he was no longer human. I promise you, Cole's not coming back, ever.”

“It just seems far too easy.” Piper looked around suspiciously, “I don't know how I feel about that.”

“I think you should feel good about it, you know?” Paige reasoned, “We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore. It's over.”

Phoebe picked up a photo of her and Cole as she spoke, “I guess it just wasn't meant to be.” 

“Let's go.” Piper said as she placed a reassuring hand on Phoebe’s shoulder.

They headed for the door. Phoebe placed the photo on a side table and looked back into the apartment.What she saw made her gasp.

“Prue?” She whispered in shock before her eyes narrowed in anger, “How dare you!”

Piper turned around at Phoebe’s outburst and did a double take.

“I told you.” She cried, “I told you Cole wasn’t vanquished.”

“Guys wait!” Paige said as she orbed between her sisters and Prue, “I can explain. It’s really her.”

“Why would we believe that?” Piper snapped, “I saw her—“

She cut herself off. She couldn’t bring herself to say she’d seen Prue _die_. She hated to even think about it.

“The Angel of Destiny brought me back.” Prue explained softly. “When you guys vanquished The Source. They decided that since you didn’t give up your powers that they would resurrect me instead.”

“Trust me I didn’t believed it myself at first.” Paige tried to reason with her sisters, “I thought I’d sneezed myself into another universe when I saw her.” 

“Why wouldn’t they returned you to us?” Piper asked skeptically.

“Yeah! Tell us something only Prue would know.” Phoebe demanded angrily. “That way we’ll know you really are who you say you are.”

Prue took a deep steading breath and let it out slowly as she smiled.

“Do you remember when we were young,” Prue began softly, “and that vase broke in the conservatory? Grams yelled at Phoebe but it was actually me.”

“What?” Phoebe gasped, “Grams got so mad at me…oh my god, it’s _really_ you.”

Prue nodded.

“Yeah,” She sniffed, “it’s really me Pheebs.”

“Oh Prue,” Piper said as she launched herself at her sister, “we missed you so much.”

“I missed you,” Prue whispered as she opened her arms for Phoebe to join her. “not being with you both was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do.”

“Then why didn’t you come back?” Piper frowned. 

“The power of three was already constituted,” She admitted with a frown, “I didn’t think you needed me anymore. And I was scared, magic _killed_ me. I wasn’t exactly roaring to go back to it at the first opportunity.”

“So you what,” Piper frowned, “gave up magic?”

Prue nodded.

“The Angel of Destiny resurrected me outside the cemetery and set me up with a fake identity.” Prue admitted honestly, “and I just picked somewhere far away from where anyone would have known me.”

“What did you do?” Phoebe asked her curiously and Prue smiled.

“I took up Photography again and I got a job at the Salem Gazette,” She recalled fondly, “I made friends with a local shop owner who happened to be a witch too. And I even found someone I hadn’t been looking for.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Piper frowned.

“Why don’t I just show you?” Prue said as she looked to Paige, “Could you give me a hand?”

Paige moved in and pulled Prue into a hug, one by one her sister followed suite until Prue was at the center of a group hug. After a moment, Paige orbed them out of the apartment and into the nursery that she’d been in earlier. Andy was surprised when he saw his wife suddenly appear. 

“A—Andy,” Piper gasped before she noticed the cribs, “Oh my gosh Prue…you have kids?”

She nodded as she detangled herself from her sisters.

“I do,” She replied softly as Andy pulled her into a hug, “I mean we do.”

“How are you alive?” Phoebe asked as Andy kissed Prue’s head.

“I became a whitelighter after what happened,” He replied softly, “and I was assigned here. Then one day Prue showed up and the rest as they say is history.”

“Awe,” Piper said as Prue moved to picked up Phillipa, “I — I just never thought I’d get to see you ever again.”

“But now you will,” Paige said as she looked at Prue, “right?”

“You’ll come home,” Phoebe looked at her sister. “back to the manor?”

“I—“ Prue hesitated for a moment, “what about our lives here?”

“I can get to my charges from anywhere,” Andy said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, “and the girls deserve to be with their family as much as you do.”

“You got a second chance,” Paige said as she placed a hand on Prue’s shoulder, “to be with your family. Why wouldn’t you take it?”

“Because I’m scared.” She whispered, “Scared what’s going to happen now. Everything is so different—“

“But different is good,” Phoebe said as she eased her niece out of her sister’s arms. “because we get to have all of you.”

Paige pulled her sisters into a hug, which had Andy following suite. They stood there for a moment in bliss before Prue’s other daughters started crying. The sisters laughed as they broke apart. Piper picked up Patricia while Phoebe picked up Penelope.

“How would you like to meet your cousin PJ?” Phoebe said as she looked to Prue, “I — I named my daughter after you.”

Prue nodded, her eyes glistening.

“I know,” She smiled softly, wiping her tears with her freehand. “and I can’t wait to meet her.”

“So you’re coming home?” Paige asked hopefully.

Prue nodded.

“Let’s go home.”

In a shimmer of white and blue orbs, the girls and the kids, Leo, and Andy orbed out of the nursery. Prue didn’t know what lay ahead for her, but she did know one thing. With her sisters by her side she could do anything — even cheat death.  


For hell hath no fury like a Halliwell scorned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Y’all should check out Lucyfiftytwo/PhoebeHalliwell’s work! They’re an amazing writer :)

**Author's Note:**

> There are 4 chapter (as this work is completed) they’ll probably be posted by the end of next week! Stay tuned :)


End file.
